Sleeping Angel
by Athena mou
Summary: He's watching her. Awake or asleep, Matthew cannot seem to stop watching her. She is now such a huge part of his life he cannot fathom a life without her. M/M established.


**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers**: all seasons. Mary and Matthew are married.

**Summary**: He's watching her. Awake or asleep, Matthew cannot seem to stop watching her. She is now such a huge part of his life he cannot fathom a life without her. M/M established.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar_

_and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

…

…

**Sleeping Angel**

Matthew gazed at her beautiful porcelain features, so peaceful in sleep. Her rosy lips moved now and then as if she was whispering secrets that could only be revealed in the darkness of night. He pulled the blanket up a little higher over her. The night was chilly and he did not want her to wake up from being cold. She stirred, and then sighed heavily before settling in again. He pressed his lips together fighting the laugher that bubbled up at watching her. How he adored her.

For a moment he considered waking her, only so that he could have those dark eyes gaze at him with love. To see her wrinkle her nose a little as she woke up, fighting to focus her eyes, and then the recognition that always brought on a smile.

Isobel watched her son from the doorway. He had left the door open a little and the light from the candle had caught her attention as she passed by. She smiled at the look on Matthew's face. It was not the first time she had seen it, but it still warmed her heart to see him so happy.

"Matthew?" a voice chuckled behind Isobel. She turned and nodded. Together they watched him.

He was so deep in thought, studying her perfect features and the dark hair that fell in soft waves around her head that he did not realize that he had company until she touched him.

"She's asleep. You should too."

"I know," he whispered. "I just…"

She kissed his cheek and he looked at her, smiling a little embarrassedly. "You will need your sleep so you're rested tomorrow."

He nodded. Reluctantly he got up and reached for the candle. Perhaps it was their voices, perhaps his movement, but she stirred and her eyelids fluttered. He touched her hand as those dark eyes settled on his face and a wide grin preceded a cheerful giggle.

"Papa!"

"Wonderful, Matthew," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "You woke her up."

Matthew held out his arms and she raised her little ones to be picked up. He held her against his chest, grabbing the blanket to tuck it around her to keep her warm. She put her little arms around his neck and nuzzled sleepily against him. He hummed softly to her.

Mary shook her head at them. Their daughter was not even three years old, but she already had Matthew wrapped around her little finger. Celia was definitely Papa's girl. Mary caressed her daughter's dark hair and smiled when she looked into her own eyes.

"Mama," she said sleepily.

"Do you want Papa to read you a story, my darling girl?" Mary said softly to her.

"Yes," she said and yawned. "Picnic."

Matthew chuckled and picked up the book he had read earlier in the evening, _The Animals' Picnic_. He sat down in the comfortable armchair by the small fireplace in the nursery with Celia on his lap. She reached for the book and pointed at the cover.

"Elephant."

"That's right," Matthew said and smiled at her. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Read Papa!" she said and laughed.

Mary stroked over her stomach as she watched Matthew and Celia. Soon there would be another little one in the nursery. She wondered how Celia would deal with sharing Matthew's love. So far their daughter had not quite grasped the fact that Mama's growing belly housed a sibling.

"Fruuurmmphhhh!"

Mary chuckled at Matthew as he grabbed his nose, looping his other arm through to make it look like an elephant's trunk, before attempting to make elephant noises. Celia seemed to think that he was the cat's meow when it came to animal sounds, cheering and clapping. Mary smiled as her daughter looked at her. She held out her little hand.

"Mama, come and listen to the story."

Mary walked across the floor to stand next to the chair. She caressed Celia's soft hair and the girl gently but firmly took her hand, playing with her fingers and Mary's ring as Matthew kept reading. After a moment he looked up at his wife.

"You should sit, darling. I don't want you to tire yourself out," he said and looked at her with concern.

"I'm all right," she said and smiled.

Celia jumped down from Matthew's lap and pulled at Mary's hand. "Mama, sit," she said assertively and gave Mary a look that would have had Lord Grantham in stitches had he seen it. She looked exactly like Mary at that age, just as stubborn and charming. Mary nodded and sat down on Matthew's lap. When Celia held out her arms, Mary picked her up and the three cuddled together in the chair. Mary rubbed her stomach when she felt a tiny kick. Soon she would be too big for this, but for now she cherished it. She bent down and kissed Celia's head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. Matthew smiled at his two favorite girls and turned the page in the book before continuing the story.

THE END

.

A/N: The book _The Animals' Picnic_ was published around 1910. If you are interested in what the cover looks like, here's the link: www .coverbrowser .com /covers /childrens-books#i46

(just take out the extra spaces. This site is not that cool about links…)


End file.
